Cursed
by Lupa Altre
Summary: Once upon a time, a long time ago, a moment of imperfection sealed the fate of a single woman, and every woman in her family to come, to a cursed existence. For generations to come, every woman would be more desirable than any other, and would never know of the effect of their beauty. Now, a girl is born, whose curse is both the strongest, and the weakest. Warnings inside!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or anything else mentioned here.**

The plot-bunny was adopted from Mistress Tyche-dono, so yeah. Thats a thing. Onwards!

Sorry, just kidding, actually I need to give the warnings.

 **Warnings!** Fem!Tsuna. Seemingly-perfect-but-not!Tsuna. Cursed!Tsuna. One-sided all27, eventual 8027. _**AU.**_ This story is M-rated, primarily for sexual harassment, sexist pigs, sexy moments, teenage hormones, and there is also some violence (read as: lots of violence). There is also going to be some old trauma, and backstory that won't be explained until later. There won't be actual rape, as proclaimed by the idea-spawner, but it will come very, very close, close enough that it isn't exactly child-friendly. I will, however, put warnings in front of such things.

 **Important!** Tsuna is going to seem perfect for the first few chapters, however, I assure you, she most certainly is _not_. Once we get far enough in, her true character will be revealed. Think of perfect!Tsuna as a mask, a defense in order to avoid being hurt.

* * *

 _Click, click, click._

The low murmur of whispers that drifted by, originating from the various teens crowding the hallways, tapered off at the sound of polished heels tapping the ground. Somehow, the tiny sound had carried through the halls, drawing the notice of every individual cluttering the polished floors. Flaming blushes burned across the faces of everyone but those who had some sort of immunity built up to beauty, and even they couldn't help the small tint of pink spotting their cheeks The shyer kids weren't even able to look in the direction of the new presence, fearing a oh-so-worth-it descent into unconsciousness if they did. The more morally ambiguous, meanwhile, openly leered, sharing lewd comments among themselves, and sharp wolf-whistles pierced the air. The presence, a girl- no, a woman, shivered, just barely, not enough for anyone to notice, distracted as they were.

* * *

There was once a woman, who was beautiful, and perfect, and so very, very kind.

* * *

Despite the aura of pure untouchability that flowed off her in waves, augmenting the beauty that was quite frankly unearthly, she still made people lean closer, crave to reach out, see if that skin was as silky soft as it looked, find out if those lips would press back, or submit. Natural, make-upless features so perfect that it was frightening, every movement, whether a flick of the fingers or tilt of the hips, purred out seductive sexuality, alluring, attractive, and oh, so _desirable._ Swaying hips, rounded, perky buttocks, large, firm breasts that defied gravity in the unrealistic way that, until her, was thought to exist only in the fantasies of boys ensnared in puberty. Her legs seemed miles long, and were shapely, thin (but not too thin) and clearly had just enough muscle tone to make you wonder how they would feel wrapped around your waist, yet not so much to seem unattractive, far from it, in fact. Arms were thin and lithe, yet were also lightly toned, speaking of a healthy lifestyle. Several people wondered how it would feel if those arms were used to slam them against the wall, lips pressing tightly against each other, teeth clashing in the heat of the moment… but that was nothing more than fantasy.

* * *

She was incredible, unattainable, _perfect_ , and so very lonely.

* * *

Not even once before had she come close to so much as brushing up against someone, every move seemed carefully coordinated so as to avoid any contact with another. Several people thought that perhaps they had seen tiny, ever-so-sadly discreet shivers wracking her body when someone came too close, yet discounted such thoughts immediately, as perfection could surely have no faults.

Surely.

Lustrous brown hair that fell to mid-back, spiking messily in a way that made you think of rough nights, long, hard battles fought between the sheets, the color somehow managing to feel extraordinary and rare despite its supposedly average coloring, like seeing a frozen waterfall in the dead of summer. There was a clearly noticeable orange sheen to it, showing more clearly in some places, and fading closer to brown in others, a phenomena that only added to the mysterious feel she emanated, like a Faerie Queen come to earth in human guise. It wouldn't have surprised them, truly, as every step seemed as though she was floating, whether 'twas light or dark, she seemed to glow with a beauty not meant to be seen by human eyes.

* * *

Yet, even the perfect make mistakes.

* * *

A nose that came across as regal, despite being only a means to utilizing ones olfactory senses, and lips full and deep-pink, bordering red, cupid-bow shape, and sinful enough to make the sinless turn and long for the unattainable, and the sinners be filled with thoughts befitting of their nature. Perfect teeth, perfect bones, perfect fingers, perfect toes, perfect face, perfect body, so perfect that it would have been terrifying to any who were not enraptured with her.

* * *

That is what makes them imperfect. A beauty, terrifying as its twin, its Jaenus, in its own way.

* * *

Her eyes, meanwhile, seemed to open the way to another world. They were sharp and angular, holding a fierceness, a burning, fiery darkness, like an abyss waiting to look right back into you if you stared too long. This was contradicted by a glorious innocence, a untainted purity that made angels seem lawless, and pure snow look ugly and bloodstained. They were colored an orange that held the sun and stars, shoved together in ever so tiny, crystalline orbs that glowed with an undefined light. Pictures taken with cheap cameras and compared to the world's finest gemstones had people wondering what they ever saw in such lackluster, lifeless rocks.

* * *

For the perfect's imperfection, a curse was lain upon the women in her family, a curse that would last until it was broken, broken in a way lost to time's loving caress. Thus, for generations, the Amachi family...

* * *

Eyes of flame and sunset, of blazing morning stars and all-encompassing acceptance, pulling in sinners and saints with the steady, inevitable power of a black hole. Inescapable, not that anyone would ever want to. Eyes that could open the doors of madness to any who stared within too long, as such magnificence was not intended for humanity to behold. The black-tinted-orange lashes which framed them only made them burn even brighter, long and thick, as perfect as the rest of her.

* * *

Perfect.

For a price.

Perfect.

A terrifying concept.

Perfect.

What is perfection, I wonder?

Surely this girl, with the perfect looks and the perfect soul. This girl who is looked upon as a Queen by all who pass her. This girl whose very presence makes Kings want to bow and beg forgiveness for sins not yet committed, and crimes long past. Who draws awe and adoration among strangers. Who could make the holy and the cursed alike fall to their knees.

Perfection.

What is perfection, but the unattainable?

What is the unattainable, but lonely?

What is the lonely, but Cursed?

Tsunamiki Amachi. Perfection. The unattainable.

The lonely.

The Cursed.

* * *

 _ **...was Cursed with Perfection**_

* * *

 **A/N - No, Tsunamiki is not actually perfect.** This is an introductory chapter, the prologue, meant to show you how she appears to everyone around her. There were several hints as to the problems that come with being seen as "perfect" by everyone. This is, quite frankly, barely scratching the surface of her issues. Its like I said, perfection is unattainable by sinful humans, though some mistake something for being perfect, like here with Tsunamiki. You could almost say that her biggest flaw is perfection.

 **Yes, it is an actual, literal curse, that runs in the Sawada family on the women's side.**

It is also the source of the family's biggest problems. Don't worry, more will be explained about the curse soon enough, when the story allows for it. This will be a slow-build, but once we get into it, the pace should pick up.

Tsunamiki - Tsuna(bond), mi(beautiful), ki(brightness), so it can somewhat be translated out to "Bonds of beauty and light". I don't actually know Japanese, but it seems like a good enough translation.

Amachi - Ama(using kanji for heaven, imperial, or sky), and chi(character for earth, or ground). Translates out to "Imperial earth" or "Heaven's ground".

All in all, it can be "Bonds of beauty and light in heaven's ground."

Please forgive my poor writing skills,

sincerely,

Lupa Altre


End file.
